Princess Morbucks-Spicer
'''Princess Morbucks-Spicer '''is the mother of Kingsley Spicer and Chloe Spicer and the wife of Jack Spicer. She is the hc (headcanon) version of the canon Princess from PPG. Background Princess is the daughter of Hera Morbucks and King Morbucks in PrincessCallyie's headcanon. Her mother died at a very young age and that left her in the care of her father. King neglects Princess by always giving her money and not actually caring for her, making her the bratty spoiled girl that she was. Princess is blinded by the false love that her Father's money gave to her for most of her childhood. It's only when she a teenager when she realizes that no one really loves her and, she gets lonely and depressed (and always losing to the Puffs made her feel worse)...then she meets Jack and she finally finds some happiness! In the past, Princess avoided gymnasiums because it usually triggered depressing thoughts about her mother's death (cause she was a gymnast), but Princess overcomes her feelings and decides to visit a gym with Jack. Jack asks her a question about how she is able to balance on a balance beam so effortlessly, and then Princess goes into a story about how her mother basically raised her in a gym and how she used to be really good at rhythmic gymnastics when she was younger. Now Princess wants to get back into the sport to make her mama proud. She has also trained with Shego to get better with her powers and fighting skills. Currently, Princess is raising her children with Jack as her husband and teaching Benji to create power suits like she used too. She has also become a stay at home mom who can cook. Personality As a kid and a bit into her teen, Princess was spoiled, mean, selfish, jealous, greedy, and cruel person. She was subject to violent temper tantrums when she wants something, either from her father or Jack. When denied what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed and throws a huge temper tantrum, which irritates everyone around her, including her father and Jack. But as Jack and her got closer, Princess became understanding, playful, and dare I say pervert-ish. She could still be snobby and demanding at time, especially if Jack wasn't pay attention to her; but it wasn't as bad. Princess also show how intelligent and creative she could be by building suits and upgrades for herself. She also shown a caring, kind side to people, she believed to be her friends and put all her energy to keep everyone on her level of happiness. Appearance As a baby, Princess' hair was in short bangs of her current hairstyle. She has the same beady eyes and freckles. She wears a yellow onesie with a bib that says "Princess." As a kid, Princess had two puffballs on top of her head. She usually wears a yellow polo shirt, a light purple knife pleated skirt, white stockings, and purple Mary Janes. At this time, she would wear a yellow Powerpuff Girls outfit with black gloves and boots and a tiara with a purple crystal in the middle. It's unknown if it's the same Amazonian crystal she is using currently. As a teen, Princess wore her hair in a long afro or in a high ponytail. She liked to wear a yellow spaghetti top, black short shorts, and purple flip-flops/sneakers. She would also sport a yellow, strapless Powerpuff Girls outfit, white stockings, black long boots and long gloves, hoop earrings, and a tiara with a Amazonian crystal to active her powers. As an adult, Princess is wears her hair in a low ponytail and has red lipstick on. Her earrings (that are her Amazonian crystals) seem to change to black or golden. She's usually wearing a yellow or purple dress. Relationships Family Princess loves her husband and children with a burning passion and would do just about anything for them. Jack and her might have had some rock bumps in their relationships, but they have come out of it stronger than ever. Since Jack and her didn't grown up in the best way, Princess wanted to raise her children in the best way possible, but still give them the freedom to make their own choices. She babies Kingsley a lot and is the soul source of him turning into a kindhearted child. Princess loves Chloe just as much, but she knows Chloe is as independent as her was at that age. Cousins Princess loves to tease her cousin Fanny almost 24/7 and it seems that Fanny might have a bit of a dislike toward her cousin, but that's what family is about. And with Rodney, they have a close bond where they understand each other even if they are on different levels of the food chain. Benji Lee Princess is Benji's mentor, so they have a good teacher-student relationship. Powerpuff Girls & Rowdyruff Boys As they get older, Princess has bond and reached a understanding of both teams. She is closest to the Reds of the group with Blossom being her best friend and Brick being FWB with her and Jack. She is close to the Blues, with Bubbles being her cousin's wife (and helped them get together) and Boomer playing/enjoying Pokemon together. Trivia * It's unknown how Princess got all her mother's Amazonian Crystals. * Princess has given Chloe an Amazonian crystal to use. Category:First Gen Category:Headcanon Characters of the female gender. Category:Canon Characters